The Never Ending Love
by JohnnysGirl494
Summary: First ever written story about vampires. Morgan falls in love with badboy Jack and learns a dark secret about him. R&R!


**The Never ending Love**

_It was 1802, a dark and terrible night and a young prince held his dying love, whom had been murdered by her father. The anger and hatred rose up inside of him, he howled with rage and made a pact with the devil to give him eternal life to then search for his lost love. The devil granted his wish but told him that he needs to drink the blood of humans to live. The prince lived on for 183 years till the day came when he found her on a boardwalk in Santa Carla, California. She looked the same as she always did just as he last saw her. Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered how she was and their sweet time together._

Morgan took a drag on her cigarette and listened to the Santa Carla wave's crash again the jagged rocks below. The sun was beginning to set with streaks

of gold, red and a faint strip of dusty purple. Families with young children started to go home, afraid on the night prowlers. She looked towards the Ferris wheel and the construction going on beside it. There was a concert tonight, so the stage was being set up and florescent lights were being tested. She then tossed her cigarette butt in her beer, and threw it into the rocky abyss below. Glancing around she spotted Erin coming out of a candy store with bags of gummys, chocolates, sour candies and about ever single piece of junk from that store. She was yelling something about how high the price was and stormed out with an angry look on her face. Morgan rolled her eyes and hurried over to her friend. "What are you declaring war against now?" she asked. "Rude clerks who won't take a bargain." replied Erin. Snatching a Whopper from one of the many bags, Morgan studied her. Short, white-blond hair, streaked with blue, framed the puffy face and watery green eyes. She had thin lips and a faucet shaped nose with a silver stud in it. She had on black and green leggings, Ug boots, plaid shorts and a black midriff that gave her an eerie look, but as her friend Morgan new she was just a warm hearted, candy lover._ We are so different._ Morgan thought to herself and considered her own features; she had large sparkling green eyes, pale white skin, full lips and glossy red-brown hair that tumbled in curls down her back like a waterfall. She was wearing a white tank-top that had a fine lace on the outside of it and a brown full-length broom skirt. They pushed past crowds of people and walked to the arcade where Justin, the girls other best friend, was zoned out in another game. Justin was a Sci-Fi type of person that loved to sit around and watch reruns of The Twilight Zone and corny alien programs. He had spiked up brown hair, blue eyes, and dressed commonly in wrinkly black T-shirts and sock-and-sandal footwear. "C'mon, hurry up; I wanna get a good position at the concert." In response to her request he played faster so she whapped him hard on the back of his head, that threw him forward. His hand hit the reset button by accident and started the game all over. Erin stifled a laugh and Morgan clapped a hand over her mouth, and instead of yelling at her or something he gave her the worst of all. The silent treatment. He stormed away toward the concert and since he had long legs he took strides that were so long Erin had to jog to keep up.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? Will you just say something?" "I was on the last level for cryin'' out loud!" He shouted angrily. They argued for a few moments till the loud roar of motorcycles stopped them. A group of tough-looking boys made a circle around Morgan, hooting and cat-calling. Out of all the guys' one caught her eye. He had long black hair, chocolate brown eyes, high cheekbones, a really dark tan, a small black gotee and muscular arms. Something stirred inside of her, a feeling like she knew him from somewhere long ago. Suddenly she had a horrible headache and her vision went cloudy. She reached out for something to hold and found nothing so she fell slowly to the ground and saw a dark room filled with trinkets and baubles everywhere. There were canisters that were lighted that lit the room up and set soft shadows against the velvet curtains that covered the stone walls. There were vines and roots dangling from the ceiling that looked like skeleton hands reaching out to grab her. Moonlight came in through an opening in the roof, its beams cast and aurora around the center of the room. This all started to fade into reality where the face of the young man came into her view. She felt lost in his eyes that seemed to be full of sadness and celebration, when he held out his hand for her to take she got the butterflies in her stomach as her slender pale one slid into his calloused but soft hand. He pulled her up and they continued to stare at each other till Erin pulled her away. "C'mon, let's go." She gave him a cold stare and still having Morgan by the arms they walked away. Although, before Morgan lost sight of him she had whispered," Goodbye." She felt like she knew him, his face, everything. Like from a long forgotten dream. "Do you know him? He looked like a jerk." asked Erin. She shook her head still in a daze and watched as the boys rode away on their motorcycles, kicking up dust. Morgan had never been one to have relationships, but now it was the only thing she wanted. To be with some handsome boy that would shower her with love and gifts and always be there for her and she wanted it to be that boy on the motorcycle. "I still believe!" The music pounded through Morgan's body and the saxophone blasted out sweet notes. Head bobbed up and down, people were clapping, and bodies were dancing close. Morgan whooped with joy and swayed her hips while Justin punched the air with his fist. Erin sand along and stared dreamily at the singer's tight abs.

When the concert was over people slipped away and talked nosily. The three friends walked around till the board walk started to shut down. A cold October breeze gently ruffled her hair and made her cold. Tugging her leather jacket more around her body, she listed to the crunching of leaves beneath her boots and breathed out a white cloud of breath. Her thoughts drifted back to the handsome boy earlier that evening and stayed there till she reached her two-story Victorian home with a wraparound porch and a flower bed filled with crimson roses and pink Hibiscus flowers. She walked up the concrete steps, opened the door and was bathed in an ugly yellow light coming from the television. Her father was snoring loudly from the beaten recliner, a bottle of beer clutched in his pudgy hands. She tip-toed quietly across the living room, shut off the T.V. and put a blanket over him. Ever since her mother had died when she was three, she was pretty much on her own and had to play mom of the house. She treaded upstairs softly and creaked open her door. She had the biggest bedroom in the house with two wide windows, a four-poster bed, two dressers and a wooded mahogany desk littered with drawings, sketches, paintings and art supplies. In the center of the room there was a large pile of clothes on the floor mostly dirty and there was a poster of Pat Benetar and five of John Bon Jovi on the walls. She went into the bathroom, turned on the shower to as hot as it could possibly be, and while waiting for it to heat up she tossed bottles of perfume, makeup, body glitter and an assortment of earrings into a large box which she placed under the sink.

When she got out she pulled on some pajama's and turned off the lights and fell into bed. Right when her head touched the pillow she fell asleep and dreamed a horrific nightmare. In her dream she was chasing something...No! It was her being chased. Her heart was pounding; tears were spilling over her cheeks and iciness spread through her legs till she was shivering with cold. A voice told her not to look back but she did anyway. The guy from the board walk grabbed her roughly and smiled coldly, but his eyes weren't brown they were a fiery red that struck her like a fist. She cried out in horror as she saw the ivory white fangs that slipped over his lips and in one quick movement her bit her in the neck and sucked her blood till she felt weak. When he pulled back blood was smeared over his lips and teeth, which he hungrily licked up, he then dropped her and watched as she fell into the flaming pits of Hell, screaming bloody murder.

She sat up in bed, startled, wide awake. The dream lingered as clear as day as she remembered the disgusting blood smeared around his mouth, and then she felt sad when she saw her face frightened and her cheeks covered in glistening tears. She shuddered and looked at the clock beside her bed it was three a.m. Groaning she rolled over onto her stomach and tried to fall asleep.

When she woke up it was a little after two o'clock and she was starving. She blinked sleepily, shifted to get up and ended up falling off the bed.

" Ack!...ow." She pulled herself up and threw the tangled sheets on the bed. The house was silent as she padded down stairs; Morgan poured milk into a kettle and set it on the oven to boil. While the milk was boiling she dumped cheerios into a bowl and then filled it with milk. The kettle whistled and she quickly scooped chocolate powder into a mug and poured in the hot milk._ I'll just be a bum today and watch MTV. Maybe I'll clean the house._ Morgan thought. She sat there and crunched happily and when she raised the mug to her lips she was startled when thunder boomed loudly and shook the house.

"Oh!" she jumped suddenly and spilled the hot drink all over her bare legs.

"Ow! ow! ow! Hot!" Morgan wiped it up quickly and grimaced when she saw the large, red spot appear on her thigh. Rain began to drum on the roof, soft at first then harder and filled the empty silence of the house. Running up the stairs, Morgan stopped when she heard a noise coming from her room. It was a soft banging as if her room were being moved around. What if somebody was up there waiting for her? Maybe to hurt her? She pressed herself flat against the wall and crept up to the door frame. She peeked inside expecting to see some wild-eyed, psycho-path with a knife poised at the door. There was none there; it was just her window flapping in the open. Water puddled at the floor where it had blown in. She sighed with relief and shut the window with a small _pop_ .Peeling off the wet shirt; she tossed it aside and rummaged around her closet till she found a good outfit. She picked a dark green sweater that cut off close to her thighs. Then she pulled on black tights and large hoops.

She went grocery shopping, cleaned, washed her car and finally plopped down on the couch for the remainder of the day. Shortly the sunny day came to night and concealed the house in shadows. She went up stairs and quickly put on a black wool coat, a pair of lace up boots and ran a brush through her hair. She was putting powder on her nose when she heard her father slam the front door shut and grunt loudly. He was drunk. Ever since her mother had died, Morgan's father started to drink so much it got to be a problem. Her way of dealing with his addiction was to sneak out every night and enjoy herself. Now finishing her makeup, she opened the window and swung a leg out. Since she did this about every night her clothes never got snagged or ripped. She dropped to the ground and walked away from the warm light of her house and into the dark, lonely world. When the bright lights of the boardwalk came into view she quickened her pace. A portly officer with greasy hair grinned when he saw her and looked longingly at her body. She shot an angry glare at him and flipped him a rude hand gesture. Looking around she saw that another concert was beginning; people were on rides screaming and laughing. Her eyes darted over the crowd and stopped when she found what she was looking for. His coal black hair swirled in the October wind and his bare chest sent goose bumps through out her arms. She let out a heavy sigh and gasped when he turned in her direction, as if he heard her. His eyes shone like a beacon in a swirling gray sea and filled her mind. She pretends not to see him and casually looked at some purses that were for sale, but could still feel his heavy gaze upon her." Hi." He said behind her. She slowly turned around and said quietly, "Hi." _Hi? Why couldn't I have said something better? I'm so stupid. _"Do you come here every night?" He asked gesturing around them. "Pretty much, it's the only good thing to do here." "Not really." He said stepping closer to her. "Err... what's your name?" "Jack Alourae', and yours?" She felt something stir inside of her, something that was in a deep slumber and was beginning to wake up. "Morgan Keirnan, I'm getting hungry, want to go eat something?" He nodded and held out his arm for her to take and waited for her .With such and old and aristocratic gesture Morgan thought he was kidding. She reluctantly took his arm and glanced away, letting her hair fall over her face like a curtain. While they walked in silence Jack tried to break the ice. "Where are your friends?" "Oh, there around here somewhere. In fact I see them right there, so let's get away form here." She dragged him behind a shop and giggled. "I feel like I'm back at school, hiding and running from teachers." "Why don't you want to be seen with me? Are you ashamed?" "What? No-no, it's just they don't really like you and well I-I um...I'm not really hungry anymore." Jack put his hand up to silence her. "I know what you mean. You know it's too noisy here why don't we go someplace more quiet?" He led her to a grassy cliff that was a little father away from the boardwalk. The dark swirling ocean crashed against the jagged rocks below and sent up plume's of white froth. There were rows and rows of orange maple tree's that had shed their beautiful leaves and down upon small berry bushes. "Oh," Morgan breathed and looked around." It's so gorgeous here." "I like to come here sometimes to get away from the world, it's just peaceful here." She smiled at him, walked at little farther ahead, and lay down in the grass. She got all squirmy inside when she heard him lay down beside her. They gazed at the glittering white stars that twinkled and sparked in the clear black sky. Somewhere in the soft grass, he had plucked a Hibiscus and handed it to her. "Thank you, Jack." She took the good-smelling flower from him and inhaled the sweet and spicy scent. Like a car light a scene flashed before her of a couple that looked just like Jack and Morgan. They were in a fairytale-like courtyard that was surrounded by bushes and vines and was speckled with multi-colored flowers. The couple was embraced in each others arms, kissing, and then they broke apart. The Jack look-alike repeated the same movements and gave the Morgan look-alike a similar flower. Her face lit up at the sight of the flower and leaned up to kiss him softly on the cheek. She looked at him lovingly with a deep passion swirling in her eyes and then Morgan realized that the girl was in love and oh! What a nice feeling it was. Morgan came back to reality and blinked a few time's and was surprised to see Jack staring intently at her

"What's wrong?" "It's just I-I keep having theses weird-oh I don't know what you would call them," She paused for a moment. "Visions?" "Tell me about them." Jack inquired. She quickly told him about her dream and her vision of the cave. Then with difficulty she told him about the previous vision. He sighed and a strange look came into his eyes. "Let me tell you a sad story. Once there was a beautiful Princess from a majestic palace and a Prince from another. They were destined to be together from the time they met to the time they died, so in secret, the Prince courted her till they were ready to wed. One terrible day while the Princess as happily thinking about her love, a letter arrived telling her that she was to be wed to some unknown Prince in a cruel and unfair, arranged marriage. Saddened by this grave news she wept until the anger swelled up inside of her mixed with dread, for her Father, the Noble King that had been there for her, did not care for whom his daughter married, he just cared about how much money the other Kingdom had. When she told her true love they came up with a plan to runaway to be married and star their lives anew, without money, shelter, but just their strong love for each other." He paused to take a breath and was interrupted when Morgan said, "Sounds like a typical love story to me." "But it not, it is a dark and terrible love story. On the eve of her marriage the King held a masquerade ball. She was down the whole time, in spite of the happiness that surrounded the room and desperately searched for the Prince that was to take her hand in marriage. When they found each other they fled into the cold and lonely night. Unfortunately, the lovers were not alone; the Princess's father saw them flee the palace and went after them with a group of men. The couple barely made it to the woods before the King caught up with them and murdered his daughter in his blindness and greed for money. Through the Prince's anger and guilt he slaughtered the remaining few, bellowed out curses to God, the one he so often worshipped, cut off the head of the King and drank the rich blood. When the blood touched his lips he became immortal, and without realizing it he had made a pact with the Devil and was a vampire. For years he lived on searching for his love, the only woman he would ever love and spend eternity with."

They were silent for a long time till a crack of thunder spite through the air. Jack got up quickly and helped Morgan to her feet. Rain pelted down on them hard and cold as they ran through the thick woods. Mud sprayed her stockings and boots, but she didn't care. Jack then pulled her under a large tree that had branches so thick and wide it created a shelter above them. Strips of hair were plastered to Morgan's wet face and her clothes clung to her shivering body. They looked at each other and started to laugh partially for the way they looked right now and because they had nothing else to do. "I should probably get home." Morgan said still laughing. So Jack walked her home and when they got there, she stopped outside the gate. She said her goodbyes and started to walk away when he pulled her back. "Will you meet me again?" "I'd love to." He smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek, and then he watched her as she disappeared behind the door.

After she had showered and changed, the lovesick teenager lay in bed thinking about the handsome, dark stranger that she had met. For some bizarre reason she felt like she knew Jack, so well even though it had been only the first time with him. Moonlight streamed into her room and danced over the floor and her sheets. Feeling very tired suddenly, her eyes dropped and closed. In her mind she was drifting through a blue haze that lifted and revealed a hectic scene. She saw Jack fighting off a large group of men and woman that were trying to attack him. He ripped out their throats and tore off their heads with his blood ridden fangs. Two masculine boys held him back and watched gleefully as another stabbed him with a stake. He howled in pain and clutched the deep wound in his chest. Blood dribbled out of the area and dripped to the floor. "JACK!" Morgan screamed, she wanted to run to him but she was stuck in place as if invisible hands were trapping her to the floor and forcing her to watch the grotesque image. "JACK! JACK!" The dream started to fade away but she still screamed his name. Strong arms took her up from the bed and shook her gently. "Morgan, Morgan wake up." She was crying and finally realized it was Jack holding her. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed hard. "I-I saw you," she whispered. "You were dead." "It was just a dream, its over." His words soothed her like a lullaby; she wiped the wetness away from her cheeks and hugged him harder. When her breathing receded to normal and he knew she was asleep. He laid her down on the bed and stayed for a few more hours watching her sleep, her hair was spread around her and her head was tilted slightly._ She looks beautiful; _Jack thought and stroked her cheek. When he got up to leave, he flicked his hand ever so casually and a single red rose lay there on her bed table.

In the morning, she awoke to find Jack gone but the sweet soap and leather smell still lingered. She smiled when she saw the rose lying on her table, jumping up; she got dressed quickly and called Erin. "Hello?" a groggy voice picked up. "Hey, it's Morgan I'm coming over." "Shh...It's 7:30 in the morning." "I don't care, I'm coming over." Erin was drinking coffee and gave a look that said why are you so happy? "I met a guy." Erin put a fake dramatic-looking face of disbelief and let her in. "Did I hear correctly? Morgan, the Morgan I know, has found a guy?" Morgan blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the dim light that flooded the large living room, when she stepped in. The refrigerator hummed softly on the wall and a yellow tabby was asleep on the worn, leather couch. Almost everybody that lived around or near the board walk, had two-story Victorian homes, with stained-glass windows, wraparound porches and giant bedrooms that had enough space to be a two car garage. Erin's family had just enough money to afford one, when they moved to Santa Carla, so she had decided that she had wanted the bedroom upstairs away from her brother, parents, and just to be content to her room. The floor was made out of oak paneling and had a large window with stained glass designs and on top that curled into a frame for the clear view of the orange and brown maple tree's that surrounded a glittering blue lake. Morgan sat on the plush velvet window seat and was greeted with the scent of dust and moth balls.

"Well, tell me about him, is he to die for?" Morgan told her about Jack, the way he looked, their night together and the way she felt about him when she saw him. "Sound like Prince Charming." Erin said smugly. "I think he is, I mean all the other guys I met were either stupid or they were pigs. It's just Jack seems to be different, like a diamond in a ruff." she replied quoting from her favorite romance novel. "You just spent the night with him; most people say that after a few months of dating." Frowning, Morgan threw a beaded pillow at her. "You're so negative!"

"I'm only sticking to logic." Erin's fat tabby came strolling in, its belly touching the floor and purred loudly when Morgan scratched her behind the ears. Downstairs the girls could hear her dad groaning as he got up and the sound of Erin's brother making himself breakfast.

"I guess I should get going." "Okay, see you tonight." When she got outside, she pulled her jacket closer in hope for some warmth, then walked towards the cliff were she had spent the previous night. She could see footprints that belonged to her and Jack, when she was walking up the cliff but there was something that startled her. There was another set of footprints behind the couple's and went into the woods. She followed them and stopped to find them end right behind the spot where she and Jack were last night. _Was somebody spying on us? _Now Morgan felt uneasy being there unaccompanied by herself, so she cautiously looked around afraid of unseen eyes and started home. She took off her coat and hat and was begging to go upstairs when the phone rang._ Who could be calling now? _She thought. "Hello?" No answer. "Hello? Is somebody there?"

Still no answer. "You're in trouble! Your in trouble!" said a high pitched voice on the other end. A wicked laugh screamed in her ear and then abruptly stopped. Now she was really scared, slamming the phone down, she ran all the way up to her room and locked the door behind her. The caller knew her number, they knew where she lived! _Oh, I have to get out of this house, what if their watching me right now? _Crazy thoughts erupted like a volcano in her head and made her feel dizzy.

After talking herself into going out, she forced herself to change and go out to the board walk. She put on a light pink t-shirt, a jean jacket, and a white peasant skirt that draped around her ankles. After brushing her hair a few times she slid in a silver headband that was decorated with sparkling red and pink roses. Since she didn't want to go downstairs where her thicker jacket was she put on some white mittens and a matching scarf for a little more warmth. _I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid _she repeated over and over in her head. _There's nobody following me, no psycho that makes creepy phone calls, nope. _Leave's were strewn on the concrete sidewalk and swirled around her feet making scratching sounds that seemed to be as loud as a concert. Morgan hated being out here so much, with the shadows jumping and darting, the empty street and the feeling of someone watching her. She walked faster, the strain quickening her pulse and then she heard it. Footsteps behind her. Her follower tried to step the same way as her, so she broke into a run and cried out as the pounding feet got closer. She wanted to scream but, she was too scared, so she sprinted harder. When she turned to look at the follower she didn't even notice when she collided with a masculine figure. They toppled to the ground and she got tangled in the person's arms. "Let me go!" she screamed shrilly and struggled to gain control.

"Morgan! It's just me, Jack." She opened her eyes and covered her mouth that was open in an oh of surprise. "I am so sorry; I thought you were somebody else. There was somebody following me and, I-I didn't see you." she blabbered on. She gave him a weak grin, but it soon went away when he frowned. "There was somebody following you?" "Yeah, but I don't know where they went." she looked behind her and was dismayed to find that there was nobody there, just shadows and an eerie darkness. Jack helped her up and looked back for a moment. "C'mon, let's go." They stopped at a fast food restaurant, and sat down at a greasy-looking table. Morgan watched in disgust as Jack bit in to his rare burger. "Ugh! How can you eat that? It's practically pure blood!" "I like the taste of it." He said grinning wickedly. They chatted on till they finished eating and started to get up. "Do you like roller coasters?" Morgan paled and frowned. "No, not really."

"Great!" "Why is that great?" she asked worriedly. "It's great because we're going on it." Jack had to half-drag, half-pull a pale and shaking Morgan to the roller coaster line, that was moving quite quickly. When it was there turn to get on Morgan went stiff in the seat.

"You'll be fine." Jack assured her. "I hate you so-Ack!" She let out a little scream when the cart started to move up. Morgan grasped his hand and squeezed her eyes shut. The cart creaked and popped as it went higher into the dark sky. When they reached the top the cart gave a sudden jump and stopped right on the fall. Jack felt Morgan slump against his side and turned to look at her. Her face was dead white and her eyes were still closed. She had passed out! He started to shake her gently when the cart fell and zoomed around the track. The ride stopped after a few minutes and the safety bar lifted up releasing them. He lifted the still unconscious Morgan and carried her over to a bench. "Morgan, can you hear me?" She stirred for a moment before opening her eyes. "What happened?" she demanded. "You passed out on the roller coaster."

"I did?" She threw back her head a laughed till tears started to come out of her eyes. Jack looked confused and uncomfortable and waited till she stopped. She stood up and said, "Cmon let's go play some games." and gave him a silly grin. They played at least five games in a little over an hour and bought some cotton-candy to munch on while they sat on the pier and talked.

"What's your favorite kind of music?" "Celtic and Waltz with a little bit of rock n' roll."

"What do you like to do? I mean for a hobby," "Well, I love to read, write stories, paint and sometimes to old-fashion ballroom dancing. You know, you've been asking all the questions tonight, tell me about you." So he told her about his long line of family, his personality, where he was born and about his guitar. Morgan suddenly lost track of what he was saying and just admired how handsome he was, with his tan muscled arms, broad shoulders, high cheekbones and his gorgeous brown eyes. "Morgan you there?" He called to her waving his hand in her face. She didn't realize that he was talking to her and had just invited her to his house. "What-What did you say?" she asked startled. "I said would you like to come to my house tomorrow night, maybe to watch the classic 'Dracula', I thought maybe you would like to watch that since you mentioned that you liked vampires." Since she was about ten she had been obsessed with vampires and had wanted everything in her grasp vampire-related. "I'd love to, that would be wonderful." "Awesome, I can pick you up at...8:00, how does that sound?" She was so happy she could only nod her head.

When she got home that night, she was grinning from ear to ear and blushing a deep scarlet. She started a bath and filled it to the brim with Hibiscus scented oil and sank under the warm bubbling water. After getting out she wrapped herself in a soft white robe, and sat on her bed. Feeling very tired she changed into her night clothes and fell in to a heavy sleep. In her dream a pink haze lifted and she could see herself running with Jack, through a thick bramble of bushes and tree's. They seemed to be running for their lives, a little farther behind them was a group of men yelling and shouting angrily. The supposed leader of the group was her father; she then realized that he wanted blood and lots of it. The couple kept running and were horrified, when they came to a sudden drop off on the cliff. Now the mob had caught up with them, her father grinned coldly and pulled out a sword. Soon a circle had formed around them; he stepped towards Jack and brought the sword crashing down upon him. Morgan blocked the blow with her sword and fought with him for a while. The mad King whipped the blade across her throat so fast she didn't even have time to react. Crimson blood poured over her clothes and hands, she fell to the ground lying there motionless. Jack watched in horror as his bride-to-be did not move, but laid there as if she were a bag of garbage. Blindly slaughtering the remaining few, he dropped down next to her dead body. Even when covered in blood she was still beautiful to him, he held her body and cried. Then somehow that night he changed into something that was not human. Morgan awoke with her t-shirt stuck to her and she was panting. What did she dream about? She couldn't remember very well, so after a while of laying there pondering she fell back asleep and didn't wake up until late in the afternoon.

The clock chimed seven, so she took a shower after a long and impatient day and changed into jeans, a dark green sweater and a black knee-length jacket. She blow dried her hair into soft wavy curls and put on some make-up. Now it was five to eight and she couldn't stop pacing around her room. _What if he doesn't show up? What if he doesn't really like me? What if I look bad? _All the crazy little What-ifs popped into her head till she felt like she was drowning in them. Wanting to kick herself, she was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Morgan shot downstairs and tripped over her high heeled boots, but regained her posture and opened the door. Right then and there she melted in the floor when she saw Jack. He was wearing strait-legged black jeans, and a dusty baby blue sweater, and in his hands he was holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Hi! Are those for me? Come in, come in it's freezing out there." She took the flowers from him and shut the after he stepped in. Grabbing a vase, she filled it with water and placed the flowers inside. "You have a nice house." He said looking around. "Mmmh. It's not all that." She replied fingering a petal. When he saw the picture of her and Erin he turned away sharply and walked back to the door. "Are you ready to go?" "Wha-? Oh right." She grabbed her keys and followed him out the door. They climbed on the back of his big, black Harley that was made for two and sped off into the inky blackness of the night, toward the rocky beaches.

"Ok, close your eyes and I tell you when to open them."

They had reached the beach and were now standing outside and large house that resembled a castle. "Ok, but wow, you live here?" "Yep. Now close your eyes this time and take my hand."

She took his hand and let him lead her through the house till he stopped and what sounded like the opening of double-doors. "Now you can look." She sucked in her breath when she saw the large room with velvet curtains on the walls, fat white candles that illuminated the room, a soft-looking black couch and a large-screen T.V. There was a small brown coffee table fill with candy and an immense bowl of popcorn. "Wow, Jack this is amazing!" "Do you want something to drink?" "Yeah, sure. Do you have any rootbeer?" Jack nodded and grabbed two cans of soda from a min-fridge and sat down close to her on the couch.

Later that night when they were watching 'Dracula', Morgan was happily curled against Jack side. She reached for another candy bar, but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Turning toward him, she felt his arm snake around her waist and was pulling her to his chest. He kissed her softly, then harder his lips pressing against hers and she kissed him back. His lips moved down her chin to her neck and he softly started bite her. He started to bite harder and she could feel his teeth growing sharper. "Jack-ow! Stop that hurts!" "Wrong side." He murmured pulling away sharply. "What did you say?" She asked rubbing her neck. "Nothing are you all right?" He inspected her neck like a doctor and smiled. "The skin isn't broken, just a little bruised."

She smiled back at him and looked to the T.V.A long list of white-lettered names and credits were rolling up the screen slowly, so slowly it made her sleepy.

"Well, I had fun tonight." She told him and laughed.

But Jack wasn't laughing, or even smiling. He was staring at her hard and made her feel uneasy.

"Are you sure you're ok? We could get ice or-"She put her finger to his lips and shook her head softly. "I'm fine, it's not like I'm going to die and drink the blood of humans." Jack's eyes changed from worry to a deep sadness, a longing for something, but Morgan didn't notice.

When she got home she raced up, picked up the phone and dialed Erin's number. After a few rings she picked up. "Hello?" "Hi! You won't believe what happed tonight!" She excitedly told her about her night with Jack, how he accidentally bit her and the wonderful kiss they had shared. Her friend was silent for a while but then spoke. "Mmmhn. I don't like him." Erin said flatly. Morgan was stung by her words and crushed at the same time. "What do you mean? He's perfectly wonderful!" "Just something about him that's all." Morgan frowned and twirled a lock of her hair. "Well, OK. I guess I'll see you later then." "Sure, and Morgan? Just be careful, OK?"

_Be careful? _"Er...sure. Bye." She hung and stood to change when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Stay away from Jack, or you'll get hurt!" A voice rasped on the other end. "Wha-?" But the line was dead.

A few months passed since the frightening phone call, but no more weird things had happened. No visions, on nothing, she was just happily in love with Jack. It was Christmas Eve and Morgan was franticly searching for the right present. A new earring perhaps, maybe some cologne, she had no idea. She then turned to clothes and came across a soft leather jacket that had velvet padding on the inside._ Oh! He'll love this!_ She quickly bought it and took it home to be wrapped. Her house was covered with tinsel and holly, there was also a large white tree standing in the living room, sparkling with ornaments that had been collected over the years or passed down to her. Her favorite part of the Christmas tree was the seraph on top. She had straight blond hair that glided over her shoulders and had a flowing white robe that shimmered brightly. Morgan had always thought of the angel to be her mother because they looked exactly alike. Jack had called earlier asking to come over, even though he knew she would let him. So Morgan started a fire, lit some candles and set out two mugs of hot chocolate right when the doorbell rang.

"Merry Christmas!" He came in and kissed her on the cheek. "It's not Christmas yet. Well..since your in the mood..let's open presents!" She handed him his present and watched as he gratefully tried it on. "Thanks I love it, and here's yours." He gave her a tiny box that had a pretty green ribbon around it. Pieces of paper fell to the floor as she tore it open. She gasped when she opened the lid. Inside was a heart locket that had an emerald in the middle and their initials on the inside. To her this was the most breathtaking necklace that she had ever seen. "Jack, I love it. Put it on me.'' She moved her hair over her shoulder as he clasped the necklace together. When she turned around smiling he stared lovingly at her. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she rested her head on his chest. "I love you Jack and I don't want to be with anybody but you." she whispered. "I love you too, but there's something I need to tell you." She looked up worried and led him over to the couch. "Well", he sighed." You know those visions you had?" "Yeah, what about them?" "Those were memories and a look into the future." She cocked her head to one side, a puzzled expression on her face. "You're-you are a reincarnation of the Princess Emily, who was murdered by her father and was in love with the Prince Jack Alurae." "What but there's no such thing as reincarnation?" "I promise you it's true. I would never lie to you. The castle I live in-yeah I had all that money because I was a prince. Your favorite flower was the Hibiscus, you had a horse named Midnight and your mother had died when you ere young. Don't you remember how we weren't allowed to be together because of that arranged marriage?" Memories of her previous life flooded through out her mind, of her as a child playing by a stream and getting scolded for falling in. "I do remember! I remember everything!" She looked at Jack as if seeing him for the first time and fell in his arms, sobbing. He stroked her hair and hugged her hard. "I'm just glad to have you back in my arms again."

Later on, they lay on the couch together and talked about their past and long forgotten life, laughing. "I remember the day I first met you, at that masquerade ball and you stepped on my foot." He stroked her cheek and breathed in her sweet scent that he had forgotten. Morgan sat up quickly and narrowed her eyes at him. "But Jack, how did you live all those years without dying?" His face turned grave and pale. "That's another thing. You know how you never see me during the day? And how you've never seen the complete inside of my house?" She nodded and urged him to continue. "I'm a vampire. I have become on for you, to live forever and find you." She was silent for a long time soaking up all this information. "A vam-vampire? Wow." She finally said. "But you died for me? Nobody's every done something that big." Then she got an idea. "Take me Jack; make me on of your kind. I want to be with you till the ends of time." "I couldn't, I couldn't damn your soul the way I did mine." "You must Jack, one day I'll die and you'll be alone again. Please." His brow furrowed and he looked at her sadly. "I want nothing more than to have you forever-" "You can have me for all eternity." She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. "Just one single bit." Jack glanced at the pale flesh and he could feel his teeth become two sharp points. His fangs sank deep into her soft flesh and warm, rich blood filled his mouthy. Morgan cried out in pain and grasped his shirt tightly. He pinned her to the couch so he did not have to see her struggle and continued to drink till she was almost dead. She did not move but laid there with her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly ajar. He pulled out a pocket knife and made a slit on his wrist. When the blood started to come out he held his wrist over her open mouth and let the blood flow into her mouth. The cloudy look in her eyes started to go away when she swallowed the blood and she came back to reality. She grabbed his wrist and sucked his sweet blood till she felt more alive.

"All right that's enough. Stop it!" Jack yanked away his wrist and watched dolefully as she started to breath heavier and moan in the dreadful pain of death. She screamed as she felt her heart stop and closed eyes for a few minutes. Her hair grew thicker and curlier, now her face was a white ghostly pale and her eyes snapped open. She smiled sweetly and whispered to him, "More, I want more blood." "Of course you do my love. Come there are servants at my house that you can feed off of." He took her to his house and walked her into the grand ballroom and rang for a servant. A plump, kind-looking maid with curly blond hair came in and gasped when she saw Morgan. "My God, it's her. She's come back to us." She said in a thick English accent. Jack quickly came up behind her and knocked her out. She crumpled to the ground with a loud _Thump_ and Jack beckoned for her to come. "Drink, she's all yours." When she reached the body, she dropped to her knees and bent forward to drink. Jack grinned in triumph when he watched Morgan make low slurping sounds and pulled away with a stream of blood down the side of her mouth. "Delicious." She said licking he lips and fingers. They got rid of the body together and returned to the Ballroom that had a Sistine Chapel-look to it. Their shoes echoed over the marble floors and her laughter rang out over the wide room. "May I have this dance?" Jack held out his hand and smirked. "Yes, you may." He rested his hand on her waist and she placed her arm on his shoulder. The dance started out slow and relaxing the sped up as they twirled around in circle's. "Am I interrupting something?" A familiar voice said from behind them. Morgan whipped around and was shocked to see Erin in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" Morgan queried. "I followed you and I warned you to stay away from him." She nodded towards Jack who protectively wrapped his arms around Morgan's shoulders. "I told you to stay away from him, but you wouldn't listen. You just had to fall in love with him." "What! You made those phone calls? And you were the one following me that night?" "Yep. And do you know why? It's because he's a filthy bloodsucking vampire!" She shouted. "So tonight you're both going to die! Isn't it wonderful? Just think the world will have been ridden of two more vampires'!" She laughed dryly and fingered the sharp steak in her hands. "But you're my friend." "No, I'm not! I pretended to be all those years. I knew about your previous life and was waiting for him. I go back all the way to your death night; my ancestors were there and have been hunting vampires for centuries all the way to me." She told them scornfully. A group of cloaked men and woman surrounded her and they stepped towards the couple. "Kill them." She hissed coldly. The group sneered hatefully and walked towards them. "Jack what do we do?" "Run, like last time." They fled to the open double doors and up the grand staircase. When they reached they hallway they dashed into one of the many rooms and locked the door behind them. The handle raddled and the door shook violently. An ax hacked through the door and the wood buckled and splintered with every strong blow. It fell to the ground in pieces and the angry vampire-hunters stormed in, their weapons held high over their heads. The four other boys that Morgan had seen the day she met Jack appeared suddenly in a cloud of gray smoke and smiled at the frightened couple. "Looks like you need some help." One of them said. He had spiked up blond hair and a small hoop in one ear. Within seconds, it was blurry bedlam of vampire's fighting with the vampire hunters. One of their allies had twisted the human's neck with a sickening crack in one easy fluent movement and ripped off the head. Jack was busy fighting a tall, lanky teenager that was trapped in a corner. He raised the stake high up and prepared to shove it through Jack, but Jack caught his arm and threw him to the ground. He kicked him hard in the face before turning around and was caught off guard by two burly men who grabbed him roughly and held him to the ground. He struggled with all his might but could not get up or defend himself. Erin loomed over him sneering and she raised the stake high up over his body, directly on his chest. His eyes grew wide in fear and his face became white, he screamed in pain as the sharp stake went through his flesh. Blood pooled over his shirt and onto the floor, and they laughed as they watched him die slowly and painfully. "Nooooooo! Move!" Morgan screamed shrilly and shoved them aside. She fell to her knees; tears spilled over the brim of her eyes and fell to his chest. "Jack? Oh God...please don't die. Please, please, please don't' die. I love you so much, Oh Jack."" The room grew quite and still as everybody stopped what they were doing to hear her pitiful cries. Jack smiled at her weakly and reached up to stroke her face. "Don't be sad, we have a never ending love, and I will be with you always." She sobbed harder, and looked at his chocolate brown eyes. "Oh, my love don't leave me. I need you. Please don't die." "Goodbye." He croaked out and swallowed hard. Morgan shook her head choking and sobbing at the same time; she reached over to his face and kissed his dead lips. "Goodbye my love, my Prince of Darkness." she whispered. "Now, you'll join him in Hell where you belong." An antagonizing pain spread through her back and spread to her chest. She then realized that she had been stabbed and opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out except the sticky warm blood that spread over her shirt. She fell over Jack's body with her eyes closed and a smile on her face, for she knew that she would be rejoined with Jack and they could continue on their never ending love for each other.


End file.
